


Something More

by Artzenin_Eklektos



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange: Before The Storm
Genre: Affection, Betrayal, Blackwell Academy, F/M, Friendship, Junkard, School, Soulmatehood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artzenin_Eklektos/pseuds/Artzenin_Eklektos
Summary: Soulmates. That was a misused word Chloe heard growing up, and could never quite understand it. Chloe knew the basics about it, that a soulmate was a best friend, and exceptionally personal. As much as Chloe longed to feel something magical like that, she couldn't bring herself to believe in obtaining a best friend after Max left Arcadia Bay. Then she met Rachel Amber, the most popular girl in school at a Firewalk rave, and there was a instant connection the girls had, but neither could admit it. As the days passed, Chloe watched their progress, and saw how their bond  went deeper than basic friendship, but was still friendship at the same time. Chloe didn't know how to tell Rachel her thoughts about it. She didn't feel confident enough approach Rachel, and confess what she was feeling was unlike anything she had ever experienced with someone. Did soulmates truly exist? Was friendship romance really a "thing"? Chloe was about to find out.





	1. Episode 1: What We Have Is Real

**Author's Note:**

> Type: One-Shot  
> Warning: Don't read if you don't agree with straight friendship romance. Characters used in this story are not homosexual, bisexual, or anything sexual. They are straight.
> 
> If you wish to speak to my staff about anything revolving around the story, our company, what we do, or have suggestions for the stories, you can reach them at the following emails:
> 
> 1.) info@anointedworks.org 
> 
> Purpose: Basic responses to fans, fanfiction fans, handles common FAQ questions, takes suggestions, oversees business related intel, promotions, etc.
> 
> 2.) frontdesk@anointedworks.org
> 
> Purpose: For employees, handles advanced FAQ questions, takes suggestions, oversees business related intel, never deals with promotions, or offers.
> 
> 3.) ceoboard@anointedworks.org 
> 
> Purpose: For anyone dissatisfied with how staff responded to your mail, and feel you have been insulted, harassed, treated poorly, etc, contact the CEO Board IMMEDIATELY. They are the law of the company, and even though this is our side hobby, the CEO Board exists to keep balance, an provides a fair, loving environment for customers, employees, fans of the SFTG series, and fanfiction base. Ill-regardless of what you believe, or don't believe, my CEO Board has a job to do, and they will not tolerate anyone being treated poorly by the AW Staff, or myself. If I do something wrong, or have stepped out of line, and you want to go over my head do it. I would never, but I say this so everyone understands just how serious AW take offenses in the communities we are a part of.

© January 30, 2015 Life Is Strange

 **Disclaimer:**  All rights reserved to the original owners, and business partners, [DONTNOD ENTERTAINMENT](http://dont-nod.com/en/), and [SQUARE-ENIX](https://square-enix-games.com/). AW acknowledges Life Is Strange is not our work, and we have no legal rights over the story or the original characters. The only thing that we legally own is the plot ideas, and any OC's we create for our fan stories. All fanfiction produced fall under the CCANC  **(Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial )** licence.  None of the fanfiction stories created through AW are for commercial use, and they do not reflect negative presence on the owner. Nothing produced will be published for marketing purposes.

 **Changes Made:** Changes made to story line content are minor.  The author's alternated universes ideas are integrated are into the original concept of  _Life Is Strange._ Time power is used, as is character foundation, but the authors at AW will select alternate routes, types of powers the OC's receive, and if desired, modification of powers mentioned throughout the story lines created. 

* * *

 

 

"You think I'm your  _what?_ " Rachel stopped stretching her arms over her head, and she glanced up at the rebel punk girl standing across from her with a stricken expression on her sweaty face. "I'm sorry, but I'm not really into that." Rachel softly remarked, slowly standing up to her feet. "Besides. Soulmates don't even exist. It's just a silly term people use to express how they think the one they're with was meant to be. Among whatever they want to justify when they're-" Rachel made quotes with her fingers. "'In love', and wanting to believe in something more." She sighed, and held her forehead in frustration. "Sorry Chloe. Find someone else to share this fantasy with."

Chloe flinched at the rejection, and found herself rubbing awkwardly at her arm. "I don't want anyone else." She uttered it, not intending for Rachel to hear it.

"What?" Rachel cocked an eyebrow. "What did you say?"

"Nothing..." Chloe turned away from Rachel, and reached down to pick up her backpack. She gripped the strap tightly, and her face scrunched in frustration. "Forget I said anything, okay?" Chloe rotated her shoulder cuff, and clutched at the strap of her backpack harder. "I'll let you get back to your drama practice now. Guess this is the last day we see each other, so..." Chloe shrugged. "Have fun being alone I guess."

"Excuse me, Price." Rachel walked with authority across the wooden floor. Her wrapped bare feet carried weight with each step, and she inserted herself in front of Chloe, stopping her from leaving the drama club. "I know you didn't just dismiss me like that. Not after the fun we had this week ditching class, and investing into this friendship."

Chloe looked down at the floor for a moment, then her narrowing eyes darted to the side. She frowned, creating a crease in her forehead, and Rachel noticed how Chloe tensed. "I know this might come as a shock to you, someone who is used to getting everything she wants..." Chloe snapped her head up, and locked angry eyes with Rachel's confused ones. "But this talk I wanted to have with you wasn't supposed to be about you." Chloe took a quick breath, and shrugged dramatically. "It wasn't even supposed to be about me. It was supposed to be about both of us, but you just rejected any possibility of that with your cruel honesty." Chloe stepped around Rachel, and brushed shoulders with her. The brief contact, and the feel of Rachel's shoulder pressing against hers made both girls hesitant, and catch their breath subtly. "You say friendship, and I agree with you. We are friends, but there's... something else going on." Chloe turned her head to look at Rachel at the same time Rachel did, and their eyes met again.

"Like what?" Rachel's tone wasn't warm anymore. It was cold, and cutting, making chills run down Chloe's spine. "Don't tell me you have a crush on me?"

Rachel mistook Chloe's widening of the eyes as confirmation, and got a disgusted look on her face.

"Great. Another love struck puppy who needs attention." Rachel crossed her arms, and glanced sharply away from Chloe. "Just when I thought you were different, too." Rachel exhaled hard through her nostrils, shaking her head in disgust. "Although I am a natural flirt, you shouldn't take the gestures seriously. I'm perfectly happy single, so shove off if that's why you're here."

Chloe suddenly dropped the backpack, and turned to face Rachel completely. She felt mixed feelings. She did not have a crush on Rachel, she was not sexually attracted to her—but at the  _same time_ , she couldn't seem to stop thinking about her. This kind of development wasn't uncommon for Chloe, but it was the first time Chloe didn't have a reason for it. Anyone she thought about, went into categories. Bullies like Drew, and snobby preps like Victoria were reserved in a negative place in her mind. Soft, tender souls like Samantha, and Kate, were to be respected, and were one of the more tolerate types of people Chloe would acknowledge. Jerks like David didn't even have a slot in her mind. Annoyances like Ray Wells, were forced at the front of her mind, demanding to be seen. Rachel was different from them all. She was the only person Chloe couldn't categorize, and that was exactly why Chloe couldn't stop thinking about her.

"That's not what it is!" Chloe exclaimed, attempting to grab Rachel by the shoulder.

Rachel felt Chloe's hand looming, and she whirled her around to prevent her from touching her. "Oh really?!" Rachel hissed, walking at Chloe. "Then what is it then!?" She snapped, giving no consideration to Chloe's emotions, or remotely how Chloe was stumbling over her feet as she forced her to walk backwards. "Because everyone else I've encountered always does this to me, and I'm really getting tired of it!" Rachel used the palms of her hands to shove Chloe into the base of the teacher's desk.

Chloe grunted from the small pain she felt having her lower back make contact with the blunt surface. "Rachel chill. I don't have a crush on you!" Chloe insisted, grabbing Rachel's wrists, and forcing them down, and away from her.

"That's what they all say Price! Admit it, you have a crush on me!"

Chloe blinked rapidly, and she found herself wrestling with Rachel's hands, and to keep them at a safe distance. "I really don't! I've had crushes, and know what they feel like, okay!? This isn't anywhere close to that!"

Rachel gave up trying to claw Chloe's eyes out, and roughly jerked her wrists out of Chloe's iron hold. "I don't believe you!"

Chloe rose up, pushed herself off the desk, and leaned in close, putting them nose-to-nose. "If I wanted you in that way or wanted you under me in general, you would simply be mine, Rachel..." Chloe whispered the words in a low, serious octave, and smirked when she saw how Rachel's right eyebrow raised up in offense, and heard the soft scoff under her breath. "But lucky for you, I don't want you as my lover. I just want to be your friend." Chloe leaned back, and took a step off to the side, feeling there needed to be some space between them. "I'm sorry the suggestion of being soulmates has bothered you. I'm sorry I even tried to talk about my feelings—something that is hard for me to convey. So congrats for making me feel inferior, Rachel."

Rachel opened her mouth, but Chloe quickly waved her hand to the side, silencing her.

"Save it. This was a mistake." Chloe turned around to go collect her bag. "Coming here to talk to you about it was a mistake. So you know what? Bye. We're done."

"Wow. So I have one bad negative moment with you, and you're throwing me away?"

Chloe repositioned the back pack on her shoulder, and spared Rachel a glance. "Nah man. You decide that for the both of us when you insisted I wanted you more than a friend." Chloe faked a smile. "You said I was just like everyone else earlier. Likewise. You totally are like everyone else I tried getting close to. Just another elite, just another pity project. Now that you invested your time to embarrass me, go ahead, and move onto your next target. I'm sure they'll follow through with your petty, paranoid expectations, and actually develop a crush on you." Chloe looked off into the distance for several seconds before giving Rachel a disappointed shaking of her head. "No wonder Victoria hates you, and talks trash about you. As far as I'm concerned, you are the most ungrateful, selfish, vain woman I've had the displeasure of meeting. Go be someone else's headache for a while. I'm done with you."

There was a audible inhale, then unexpected tears rolled down Rachel's cheeks. Chloe blinked, not sure why Rachel was crying, or staring at her with a devastated look on her face.

"I... I'm sorry Chloe. I just..." Her tone softened, and Rachel bowed her head in shame. She fiddled with some fabric on her costume to distract herself. "I'm just so used to people doing that way I assumed the worst in you."

Chloe blinked again, and touched her cheek, shocked to feel soft spots of moisture on her finger tips. She sniffed softly, and wiped the tears out of blurry eyes. "Stop that. If you start crying while I'm trying to walk away, it's going to make me feel worse."

"Give me another chance!" Rachel rushed over to Chloe, and gathered Chloe's hands into hers. She placed them over her heart, and leaned in, determined to fix the damage she caused. "Please? Let me make this up to you."

Chloe swallowed, and looked down at their hands, then glanced up at Rachel's face. "Make it up to me?"

Rachel nodded gently. "Yes." She whispered, gradually releasing Chloe's hands. "Let me prove you wrong."

Chloe ran a  frustrated hand through her short tresses of blonde hair, and held eye contact with Rachel as she considered the offer. "Let's have dinner tomorrow then."

Rachel stepped forward closing off the extra space between them. "Where?"

Chloe sighed, unable to think of a location that would suit Rachel's class. "Umm... what about that French restaurant that recently opened on Hiker's Avenue?"

Rachel looked down at the floor, and her eyes darted left, and right a few seconds, then a soft smile graced her lips. "Ah. You're talking about Le Deauville..." Rachel's features softened, and Chloe admired it, convinced Rachel's smiles were the most angelic thing she'd ever seen. "Right?"

"Yeah. That's right." Chloe cautiously raised her hand, and used the bridge of her knuckles to brush Rachel's tears away. "Are you... willing to eat dinner with me?"

Rachel did something unexpected. She placed her hand over Chloe's, causing Chloe's hand to flatten under hers, and spread over her cheek. Her eyes closed, and she nodded just to where Chloe could see some movement. "Yes. I'm willing. Just like I'm willing to... hear why you think we're soulmates."

Where her hand was flat on Rachel's, cheek, Chloe felt Rachel's face flush, and the heat tickled her palm.

"But I thought you said-"

"I'm aware of what I said." Rachel's eyes opened half way, and a fresh coat of tears covered them. "But that was only because I felt the same way, and didn't want to believe it..."

Chloe's jaw dropped. "What?"

Rachel grinned, breaking the tension with her next words. "I didn't lie. I do feel that way about soulmates, but when I found myself thinking against the very policy I made for myself years ago, I got mad at you."

"Mad at me?" Chloe squinted. "Why?"

Rachel didn't answer right away. She just stood there, and nuzzled against Chloe's palm, sniffling. Chloe watched her closely, fascinated that Rachel Amber was exposing weakness to her so openly in the middle of the drama club, and not trying to deny it.

"Because up until I met you, and started hanging out with you, I believed that. Now, I don't know what's going on with me. All I know is that I'm not in control, and it's driving me crazy." Rachel stopping nuzzling in Chloe's hand, and began to gaze at her in admiration. " _You're_ driving me crazy, and what is even more upsetting is I don't seem to mind."

A slow, silly grin formed on Chloe's face. "So..."

Chloe wrapped her arms gently around Rachel, and pulled her closer so she could press her forehead against hers. "You believe in soulmates in friendship after all?"

Rachel laughed softly, sniffed, and dropped her head down to rest on Chloe's shoulder. "More like I want to think it's possible to believe it, and I'm too proud  to admit that I like the idea of having that kind of depth in a friendship with someone." Rachel slid her arms up under Chloe's arms, and she desperately clutched at the back of Chloe's black leather jacket. "I also couldn't seem to admit to myself how much I wanted that someone to be you, Chloe. This struggle within myself has haunted me all week, distracting me in ways I didn't think was possible, then you come in here, talking about it." Rachel grinned against Chloe's neck, and a strained chuckle fell from her lips. "That's why I'm mad at you. You're in my head, you're keeping me awake at night, and you prance around me, and had no idea what you were doing to me." Rachel groaned, and collapsed from exhaustion in Chloe's arms. "It's... not... fair."

Chloe's eyebrows cocked, and her dreamy smirk remained plastered on her face as Rachel nuzzled her head under Chloe's chin.

"Aww Amber. Do you know what this means?"

Rachel felt Chloe's arms drop from around her shoulders, and wrap around her waist, steadying her. Rachel sighed, stepping closer to Chloe, finding balance.

"Mmm. What does it mean, Price?"

Rachel realized her ear was pressed against Chloe's chest, and she could hear the heartbeat, and felt it go faster as the seconds ticked by.

"That we truly do have something more going on between us, and it's not sexual. I find that pretty sick, don't you?"

Rachel stepped away from Chloe, not entirely sure if she wanted to comment just yet, but Chloe held her hands, and peered down into her weary face.

"Rachel. Don't be shy about it. Romance in friendship is a good thing. I want to see where this goes, but only if you're on board with me."

Rachel looked away, blushing. "I..."

Rachel looked back up at Chloe, and her tired eyes darted across Chloe's face, seeking reassurance. Chloe kept holding her hands, and actually tugged on them, making Rachel stagger toward her.

"Well?" She asked, her gaze softening. "Will you be my soulmate? To be honest, after Max left I didn't think I would get this deep with someone else."

"Am I her replacement?"

Chloe squeezed Rachel's hands. "No. I only recently read up about this soulmate thing, but if I'm going to be honest, I suppose Max was my first actual best friend, and a soulmate—but I'm not asking you to replace Max. I'm asking if you want to be my companion until death parts us."

Rachel moved her face closer to Chloe's, and Chloe dipped her head so their foreheads could meet. Just as Rachel opened her mouth to tell Chloe her feelings, the metal doors burst open, and the other students who should have been in the drama club warming up with Rachel entered into the middle of the room where the girls were frozen in place.

"Whoa. Are you two acting for the scene I have with Dana or what?" Hayden asked, beaming with approval at the exchange he just walked in on.

"Way to go Price. I've never seen that expression on Rachel before." Dana added, convinced the two were actually acting out a scene from the play.

"I'm not so sure they're acting Dana." Victoria's annoying voice ruined the moment Rachel, and Chloe had built, but they remained still, staring at each other, and amazingly did not become flustered getting caught by their peers.

"Let's discuss this later in private." Rachel spoke very softly, not wanting the others to hear.

"'Alright. Wanna meet me in the junkyard after school ends?"

Rachel subtly bumped her forehead further against Chloe's as confirmation to her request. "Sure."

After a moment, they pulled away, and looked around, suddenly aware that they had a audience.

"Hello everyone." Rachel casually remarked, doing her best to cover up her emotional weariness with a charming smile. "Did you enjoy the show?"

Hayden gave Rachel a thumbs up. "Yes. Very much so."

Dana grinned. "Why did you two have to stop? Keep going."

"Why settle for Amber when she could rehearse with me?" Victoria motioned proudly at herself. "Would you like be my partner instead? Whatever Rachel just did with you I assure you I can do it better."

Chloe raised an eyebrow, and shared a doubtful look with Rachel before they kindly raised their hands, and shook them in decline.

"I'm sorry Chase. Really I am. But I uhh..."Chloe trailed off, and crossed her arms. "Don't see you topping what Rachel did with me before you showed up, and ruined it."

Victoria blinked, then her confusion was replaced with raw insult. "And just what is that supposed to mean!?"

"Anyway!" Rachel turned to Chloe, and gave her shoulders a little push toward the double doors. "You should go. We're going to be practicing soon."

Chloe nodded, picked up her back pack, and showed herself out, eager to be rid of annoyances like Victoria. Rachel watched Chloe leave, and found herself lingering in place, even after Chloe had walked through the doors, and exited the building.

"So. What was that about, hmm Rachel? Price got a crush on you?"

Rachel shook her head. "No. That's not it at all."

"Then what was it?" Dana asked, wanting to learn the answer for herself. "Were you just pretending?"

Her classmates peered at Rachel in silence, waiting for her to continue. Feeling their looming stares burning a hole into her back, Rachel spun around on her heel, and smiled big even though the muscles in her mouth threatened to collapse at any moment.

"No. We weren't acting."

"Confessing?" Victoria suggested, placing a lean hand on her hip.

"No." Rachel shook her head again. "We didn't confess to each other." Rachel looked off into the distance, recalling how their conversation went, then corrected herself. "We talked, and established some things. But we aren't dating."

"If you're not dating, and it wasn't a confession, or acting, then what did we see between you two?"

Rachel's smile faded. "Something real, and very personal, and that's all you need to know."

Rachel walked past them, and into the changing room, letting her classmates talk to each other while she sought for a water bottle from her bag. When she found it, she pulled out the room temperature water bottle, and began to guzzle from it. After a few large gulps, Rachel paused, and gradually lowered the rim of the water bottle from her lips.

"Soulmates huh?"

Rachel shut her eyes, and groaned realizing one fact about herself in that moment. In the short time she had gotten to know Chloe, she had become fond of her, and enjoyed hanging out with her to the point where she couldn't see herself doing such things with anyone else. Rachel anticipated she was going to fall into Chloe's life, for better or for worse. She just didn't think it was going to be so hard, and loose total control along the way.


	2. Episode 2: Bonding

Chloe stood on the Amber's porch in front of the door, nervously adjusting the collar of her red, and black checkered flannel shirt. "Okay. It's a friend date. We're just going to talk, and she wants to use this as a means to make up. No biggie." Chloe looked down at the floor, and frowned. "So why am I so unsettled? I finally have her all to myself. We can just chill, and talk about whatever." Chloe rubbed her neck as her eyebrow furrowed in irritation. "So why am I like this?" Chloe kept her head bowed, hand on her neck as she raised her fist, and knocked firmly on the door. "I guess in the end, I just feel inferior after all. She's rich, I'm poor. She's popular, and I'm..." Chloe sighed. "I'm just a pity project."

The door opened, and a woman with brown short cropped hair smiled warmly down at Chloe. "Hello. You must be Chloe."

Chloe mentally winced seeing such elegance before her.  _'Man. Even her mom is decked out. I feel really out of place right now.'_

The woman could tell Chloe was shy, and opened the door more, hoping Chloe would come closer. "My name is Rose. Welcome to our home. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Chloe rubbed her arm, and awkwardly stepped into the grand house. "Same to you Miss Amber."

Rose closed the door behind Chloe, and cheerfully walked into the kitchen to continue her dinner preparation. "Rachel's still getting ready. Please sit, and make yourself at home." Rose nodded at the den area with the fireplace. "Might I suggest the recliner? It's very comfortable."

Chloe didn't want to relax, she wanted to continue standing, but she went to sit down so Rose wouldn't think she was rude. As Chloe settled herself in the recliner, and tried to soothe herself, Rose glanced up from her cutting board, and called for Rachel to come downstairs.

"Hurry dear! Your friend is here!"

"Tell her to hold on, I'm almost done!" Rachel hollered back.

Chloe tipped her head back into the thick cushion of the recliner, and flexed her fingers into the leather, and a soft exhale breezed past her lips. When Rose wandered off, Chloe sprung to her feet, and made a dash for the upstairs.

_'Now's my chance! Sorry Miss Amber, but I just don't know you well enough to feel safe in your presence.'_

She looked around between the rooms on the upper floor, feeling pressured to find the one that was Rachel's. She closed her eyes, and grabbed a door knob randomly, praying she didn't catch Rachel indecent when she walked in. Chloe slowly opened the door, and didn't have time to wonder if it was the right room because she heard Rose coming upstairs. She dipped into the room before Rose could find her, and slammed right into the back of Rachel. Rachel gasped, and turned around quickly, only to have Chloe's hand clasp over mouth. When she realized it was just Chloe she calmed down, and waited for Chloe to remove her hand before hugging her tightly.

This caught Chloe off guard, but she glanced down at the top of Rachel's head, and smiled slightly. "Heh. Hello to you too." Chloe returned the hug, resting her chin on Rachel head. "Sorry for coming in unannounced like this. And sorry in advance for making your mom worry, but I can't handle the pressure of this atmosphere. How do you live in it?"

Rachel looked up at her with a hopeful smile. "What took you so long?" She asked, changing the topic.

Chloe blinked. "What? I thought I was pretty early." She lifted her right hand, and checked the clock on her wrist. "Yeah I'm early. I wanted to be sure we made it time for our reservations."

"No, I mean what took you so long to get up here!"

Chloe watched on in surprise. "Was it important for me to come up here? Didn't you say you were going to be down in a minute?

"Yes..." Rachel's tone got a bit shy before she elevated herself by her toes to kiss Chloe's cheek. "But that was just bait. I wanted to talk a bit before we left."

Affection was already something both girls had been comfortable doing after they got closer. Chloe couldn't help but think Rachel was being extra cute as a means to make up for what happened yesterday.

"I see." Chloe pressed her nose into Rachel cheek in return. "We can talk if that's what you wanna do."

Rachel held Chloe's hand, and smiled. "No." She shook her head. "You took too long to find me, so let's talk at the restaurant."

"Aw what?" Chloe followed after Rachel when she grabbed her hand, guided her out of the bedroom, and down the stairs. "That's not fair. How was I supposed to know that's what it meant? You gave me such a lame hint."

Rose looked up when she saw the two coming down stairs. "Huh?" She looked over at the seat where she thought she left Chloe. "You went upstairs against my wishes?"

Chloe blushed, and rubbed the back of her beanie. "I uh ... it's not that I was trying to disobey you, I just-"

Rachel yanked on Chloe's hand harder, and they broke into a sprint for the front door. "Bye mom! I'll be home by curfew!"

"Rachel, get back here!"

Rachel laughed as they ran outside. "Hurry Price! To the Batmobile!"

Rose chased after, but stopped at the end of the walkway, watching them drive off in Chloe'struck. "You both are so meddlesome!" Rose smiled at the truck fading in the distance. "But I'm glad Rachel has someone like that in her life." Rose turned around, and went back into the house to final making dinner for James, convinced the girls would be fine, and have a good time.

 

* * *

 ** _25 minutes later._**..

* * *

 

In Le Deauville, Chloe sat across from Rachel in a booth, away from the thicker crowd. The decor was very classy, something Chloe wasn't used to, or cared for, but she was confident Rachel enjoyed it. Duplicate paintings of famous pieces hung on the walls in golden frames, and the carpeted floor was so smooth, and rich in color, Chloe actually felt guilty for tracking in mud from her boots, and making the carpet dirty. All waiters, and waitresses were dressed in fancy tailored suits, with bow ties around their necks. The men wore white gloves, and the women wore black gloves. The white linen cloths that were over the tables,m had complimentary scented candles in glass round holders.

Chloe frowned, and glanced around, taking in the scene for a long moment.

"Everything, and everyone here is so... so..." Chloe growled in frustration, unable to find the word she wanted.

"Elite?" Rachel offered, opening her menu to browse the selections. "Yet it was you who suggested we eat here."

Chloe sighed. "Yes, because at the time it sounded ideal. Now that we're here, I'm having second thoughts."

Rachel stopped looking at the menu to smile at the waiter who brought them the standard appetizer of garlic bread.  _"Merci."_

The waiter with a trimmed mustache nodded in approval hearing Rachel speak his language.  _"Vous êtes le bienvenu."_

He offered them signature wine, and although they were under age, they nodded, and happily watched him pop the cork, and pour the sweet liquid into their wine glasses.

"Do you ladies know what you want?" He smiled, taking out a pad, and pen.

"Yes, actually. I would like to have the _Coq au vin_." Rachel handed the menu to the waiter, content with her order.

"And what for you Madam?" The waiter turned to Chloe. "Do you know what you want?"

"Uhh... yes?" Chloe didn't sound convincing, but to make it appear that way, she pointed her finger at the dish on the second page of the menu, knowing that Rachel was watching her carefully. "I would like this. I can't pronounce it, but it's what I want to try."

The waiter leaned in, and peered at the dish title. "Ah. That is  _Bouillabaisse_. Do you want the small portion or big portion?"

Chloe handed the menu to the waiter, and decided to be bold. "Big portion."

The waiter, and Rachel blinked, and stared at her in surprise. Chloe glanced between their faces, beaming happily.

"Is that okay?"

"Chloe." Rachel began hesitantly. "The big portion is pretty large. Are you sure you want-"

"Tell me Jeeves." Chloe addressed the waiter with a fake name, for she did not see a employee tag on his vest jacket. She eased forward on her hands, and gave him a daring look. "Is the small portion what most people get?"

He nodded slightly. "Yes, because it's quite large itself, and the people who order big portions normally do that for a family, or for a group of people with them."

Chloe grinned. "I have a family at the house. Can I do take out?"

"Yes."

"Then yeah, give me the large portion."

The waiter wrote down Chloe's order, and rolled his silver tray to the back, where the kitchen was located.

"Showing off are we?"

Chloe shrugged. "I'm hungry, and a growing girl. What can I say?"

Rachel laughed softly, reaching for a piece of garlic bread into the basket. "If you wake up tomorrow with a stomach ache, don't come complaining to me."

Chloe sat still, letting Rachel eat the garlic bread in peace. She didn't want any, so she waited patiently for Rachel to finish before trying to strike up a conversation.

"You look... uh... quite lovely this evening." Chloe mumbled sheepishly, glancing up at her. "Unlike me. I don't have clothes for this sorta stuff."

Rachel looked up from nibbling on new loaf of garlic bread to see how nervously Chloe was tapping her fork against the table as they waited for their food. She smiled softly after quickly licking crumbs from the side of her mouth, now self conscious of her appearance. "You think so?"

Chloe sat up, and nodded, taking note of the blue, and purple flower that pinned up a hefty amount of Rachel's hair while the rest fell over her shoulders to make contact with her navy, and sky blue dress that was lightly sheer at the shoulders, modest, and fluffy going down her frame. "Yes, it's very nice. You got class, and it shows."

Rachel grinned, and leaned forward a bit to speak in a whisper, cupping the side of her mouth with her free hand. "You know, this table is too big between us. Want me to shuffle closer?"

Chloe watched her, and nodded. Her curious eyes followed  Rachel as she slid out of the booth, and started to make her way over to Chloe's side. Chloe stood up, so Rachel could sit against the wall. Just as Rachel was about to sit down, Rachel's right foot caught her left heel, and she staggered, and nearly tripped. Chloe caught her quickly by the arm, and pulled her upright with ease. Rachel looked up at her with gratitude.

"Careful. You 'alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Rachel sighed, glancing down her feet. "It's just these heels."

"Your high heels?" Chloe carefully settled Rachel in the booth, and looked down to see her high heels click together.

"Yes. I'm just a little weak in the ankles, and sore." Rachel playfully kicked Chloe's calf, making Chloe jump. "Want to break them in before the gala event my parents want me to attend this month."

"You actually like those?" Chloe smiled little feeling Rachel kicked her calves again. She humored her, and nudged her back with her shoulder, then brushed the side of her boot into Rachel's calf. "If they hurt you so much you can take them off you know."

Rachel rolled her head onto Chloe's shoulder, and kicked off her heels eagerly. Chloe smiled at her, amused that Rachel would take her advice.

"So, about that thing you wanted to speak about." Chloe brushed some of Rachel's hair out of her face. "What was it?"

"If I get bold, and just wanted to randomly be affectionate with you, cuddle you, hold you... could I?"

Chloe was in the process of sipping from the wine glass, but her broke her focus hearing Rachel say  that. "Uhh. Sure Rachel." Chloe set the wine glass down, and sighed, looking straight ahead. "But I would rather do those things in private, outside of the public."

"Oh? What's this? Are you ashamed of me?" Rachel teased, knowing full well why Chloe would suggest that.

"Nah. It's not that. I just don't want people to get the wrong idea. You can't blame them either if we do those things in public, so let's just keep it private. 'Kay?"

Chloe looked down at Rachel as she lifted her head off Chloe's shoulder. "I understand. I'm glad we um, talked about it. To be honest, I was worried how you would take it."

Chloe picked up her wine glass, and waited for Rachel to do the same. Rachel smiled, and grabbed her wine glass by the stem. They clinked their glasses together, then took a long sip of the wine.

"I think it's cute." Rachel softly remarked, giving Chloe's shoulder a brief brush with her own.

Chuckling, Chloe took another sip of the wine. "What's cute?"

Rachel smirked against the rim of her wine glass. "You wanting to protect my honor, and reputation like a chivalrous knight."

"That's not why I want it to be private." Chloe polished off the last of her wine, turned to Rachel, and grinned big. "I'm selfish, and want you to myself sometimes. I want your first smiles, your depressed tears, and sighs of bliss when I do things like this..." Chloe took the risk of being caught, and dropped a kiss on Rachel's head, then on her cheek. "To be seen, and heard by me, and me alone. No one else."

Rachel had a little bit of wine left, but after Chloe had  shown her such a bold display of affection, knowing someone might see, she slowly set the wine glass down on the table. Pursing her lips, Rachel found herself mute without a comeback.

"Will you do that again?" Rachel asked seemingly out of nowhere.

"Do what again?"

Rachel took a moment to check to see if anyone in the building was focusing on them. When she saw that the people were far too busy eating, and chatting, she glanced up at Chloe with a sly smirk on her lips. "Whatever you just did."

Chloe grinned. "Why?"

"I liked it..."

Chloe scooted closer to Rachel, and did something better. She picked up a long ad menu with a image of a deer on it off the table, and placed it in front of their faces. If anyone did happen to look in their direction, they wouldn't have been able to see Chloe rub noses with Rachel, and give her a small lingering kiss on her cheek.

"Oh. I think I liked that more." Rachel whispered, batting her eyelashes cutely at the girl sitting beside her. "If this is you in public, then I can't wait to see you in private."

Chloe shuffled back to her spot, and gently placed the ad menu back in the holder on the table.

"Easy. It's just the first friend date, Amber."

Rachel laced their fingers under the table, and gave Chloe's hand a firm squeeze. "Hopefully not the last?"

Chloe raised an eyebrow, and squeezed Rachel's hand too. "Bruh. You are supposed to be treating me out, and making me want to hope for more. Remember?"

Rachel started to tell Chloe her reply, but stopped spotting the waiter emerge from the kitchen with their food dishes. "Hey. Our dinner is here."

The waiter rolled a silver tray up to their booth table, and quietly placed each dish before the girls. Chloe's eyes widened when he set the tall silver pot of Bouillabaisse in the middle of the table, and took off the lid. The steam was thick, and the aroma of shellfish filled the small space.

"Now I see why you wanted me to order a small portion."

Rachel giggled, and started to eat with her, but continued to watch Chloe's fascination grow. The waiter used a spoon to dip up the meat, and stock, and carefully poured it into a white olive bowl. He gently placed it before Chloe, then left the spoon and tin on the table for her to use. With a elegant bow, the waiter took his leave, and returned to the kitchen. Chloe looked down at the dish of of rich, spicy stew made with various kinds of fish, noted each type of shellfish used, and suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

"Goodnight America, how am I gonna stomach all this?" Chloe sighed. "This is gonna take me at least an hour."

Rachel giggled again. "I'll eat some of it with you."

Chloe picked up her fork, and poked the head of the large shrimp, and could have sworn it moved. "Sure. Help yourself. It looks... good."

Rachel watched in amusement as Chloe struggled to take the first bite. The second Chloe's mouth chomped over the silver spoon, and she swallowed the contents, the color drained from Chloe's face.

"You okay?" Rachel asked, taking another hearty bite of her own meal.

"I'm cool."

Chloe attempted another bite, but her stomach churned violently in protest. Chloe groaned softly, dreading the next swallow. She was hoping it would go down better. It didn't. She coughed, and had to grab the napkin to cover her mouth, in fear that what she just ate would come back up.

"Chloe." Rachel's hand fell down onto Chloe's thigh, and she gave it a gentle rub. "Don't force yourself. If you don't like it, we can just-"

"I love it, I'm  _so_  happy I got this." Chloe said the words without thinking. She put the napkin down, shaking off the nausea.

Rachel couldn't stand to see Chloe so miserable. She kindly touched Chloe's arm, and lowered it down. Chloe blinked, and gazed at Rachel questionably. "Yes?"

"Let me finish this, then we'll ask them to take the dish back, and for a refund for yours. Then we'll go somewhere else that suits both our tastes."

Chloe didn't even fight Rachel's suggestion. She leaned back with hands cradling her belly as a grateful sigh breezed past her lips. "If you insist..."

Rachel smiled, and she gave Chloe's stomach a comforting rub. "I do. Give me ten minutes, then we can go."

Rachel kept true to her word. When she finished her meal, she asked for the waiter to take Chloe's meal away, plus a refund since Chloe got sick from eating it. The waiter blinked, bewildered that they would even reject the food the chef worked so hard to prepare for Chloe.

"Antonio!" The waiter bellowed, clapping his gloved hands loudly. "Come out here, now!"

A burly chef dressed in white popped his head from the kitchen, and scanned the sea of patrons until he saw the waiter who summoned him " _Oui?_ "

The waiter gestured at the two girls. "They want a refund for the Bouillabaisse."

Antonio's expression got rigid, and he stormed over to the booth table, and came to stand beside the waiter. "You do not like my dish?"

Chloe swallowed, and gazed up in fear, and alarm at the insulted man. "N-No Sir. It's a fine dish. It's just-"

"Then eat it!" Antoni demanded, slamming a hand down on the table. The noise was so loud, even some of the other patrons flinched in their seats, and looked over to see why the chef was in such a foul mood.

"I physically can't eat anymore Sir." Chloe wined. "I really don't like shellfish..."

"Lies!" Antonio quipped, looking at the silver pot, then back at Chloe's pale face. "You wouldn't have asked for it if you didn't like it. What kind of idiot does that?!"

"This idiot Sir." Chloe groaned, and fell onto Rachel's shoulder. "I'm sorry, but I can't eat this. And my mother wouldn't like it either, so I don't want to take it home with me."

Suddenly, the waiter, and the chef burst out into a riot, but in their native language, and only Rachel knew what they were saying, and she kept that translation to herself.

"I can't speak French. What are they saying, Rachel?"

Rachel glanced down at Chloe's head on her shoulder with an apologetic look on her face. "Nothing good about you, or the refund."

"No refund!" Antonio barked, causing many people in the restaurant to stop what they were doing, and be nosy.

They stared at the girls, making them quite uncomfortable, but Rachel quickly recovered, and climbed over Chloe, so she could stand up, and face the men.

"What?! That's absurd! She said it was fine, but she can't tolerate the dish!"

The waiter folded his arms, shaking his head firmly. "You heard Antonio. No refunds."

Rachel was agitated by this encounter, and it took a lot for her to remain calm. "To think I was going to give you a tip!"

The waiter waved a hand to the side, dismissing Rachel. "Keep your tip. I don't take money from traitors of the tongue of France! You are not worthy of our meals, and you are not welcomed here anymore!"

"Do you even know who I am?! Who my father is?!" Rachel leaned in, making the waiter stagger into his co-worker. "I am Rachel Dawn Amber, and  _you_  will hear from my father over this!"

That must have been the right words to say, because everyone in the restaurant fell quiet, and several people began to murmur in the background, asking their dinner mate if Rachel was who she said she was. Other confirmed that they did indeed, recognize her face, and that the French restaurant would face severe consequences.

Despite being threatened with her family's name, the waiter leaned down, and growled. "No refund. We will risk being targeted, even if it costs me my job."

After a glaring contest with the waiter, Rachel reached into the booth, pulling the sick rebel out, and after her. "Come on Chloe. We're leaving."

"O-Okay." Chloe whimpered, and let Rachel tug her up to the counter.

Rachel paid the bill, then they started for the junkyard where they both had extra clothes, and accessories stashed in their hideout. They arrived a good half hour later, and Rachel was feeling eager to treat Chloe. Chloe was still a little queasy, and it showed on her face.

"I'm so sorry your meal didn't agree with you."

Chloe swallowed a hard lump in her throat. "I am too. Sorry for this."

Rachel grazed Chloe's arm, and gave her a apologetic half-smile. "You sure you're feeling up for the after party?"

Chloe glanced away from the road momentarily to smile back. "Yes."

"Okay. Just checking."

Exactly twenty minutes later after they entered the junkyard to change their clothes, Chloe found herself torn between wanting to throw up, and wanting to curl up on the couch in the shack. While Rachel rummaged through her bag of clothes, Chloe slowly sat down on the couch with one hand clutching the middle of her stomach. She tipped her head back, and took slow breaths, and focused on keeping her stomach calm. She shut her eyes after getting tired of staring the brick ceiling, and accidentally nodded off. Rachel didn't notice. She was too distracted by fixing up her hair, and just trying to find the right jacket to wear. In the end, Rachel couldn't decide, so she held up two types of leggings, weighing the options in her mind.

"Should I wear the fishnet leggings with the Green Day jacket, or just black leggings with the Piss Head hoodie?" Rachel asked, waiting for Chloe to answer her. "Chloe? Which one?" Rachel turned around, ready to ask Chloe for advice, but shut her mouth seeing the other girl passed out, breathing deeply on the couch.

"Oh... she fell asleep." Rachel lowered the leggings, and gradually put them back in the bag. "Guess I'm partying solo tonight."

That's what Rachel told herself, but the more she kept glancing over to look at Chloe, the harder it was for her to go to a rave without her company. Biting her lower lip, Rachel started to pace around the small space, and reconsider her options. Eventually, she found herself sitting down beside Chloe, and started to stroke some loose strands of hair out of Chloe's face.

"Silly. How can I make things up to you if you're going to sleep through the date?" Rachel's features saddened. "Then again, I knew exactly what that dish was, and didn't tell you about it. I guess it's my bad you're sick like this, huh?"

Chloe's breathing deepened, and she began to snore. Rachel couldn't help but shake her head, and laugh softly. "Don't worry Chloe. I'll make sure you make it home safely."

Rachel stuck her hand in Chloe's pocket, then pulled out her truck key. With a determined look on her face, Rachel managed to drag Chloe out of the shack, and to the truck. She placed Chloe in the passenger seat, buckled her in, then slid over to the driver's side. She started the truck, then froze, realizing something important.

"I don't know where she lives." Rachel leaned forward, and pressed her forehead to the steering  wheel. She groaned, suddenly frustrated. "I can't leave her like this. She needs to go home."

Rachel unbuckled herself, and softly began to pat Chloe's pockets for a cell phone. She found none. Just some loose change, and an expired bus ticket to Portland.

"This only leaves one option." Rachel turned on the night lights, and carefully began to back the truck out of the junkyard. She went towards a house, but it wasn't Chloe's. It was hers.

 

* * *

 

Rachel coming home by curfew was appreciated by Rose. Rachel coming home with Chloe, was frowned upon by James.

"You should have just called her family to come, and get her." James grumbled, folding angry arms over his chest. "They could have easily solved this by meeting you at the restaurant, and taken over from there."

"Dad, she's sick." Rachel glanced down at the girl she was holding in her arms. "It's just one sleep over. Besides, she doesn't have her phone."

James threw his arms up, clearly frustrated. "Yes, a sleepover with a girl you  _barely even know!"_

Rachel's face darkened, and for a moment, James thought she was going to hand Chloe to Rose, just so she could strike him. "Dad, Chloe isn't a stranger. We've hung out plenty of times. We have two classes together, and go places when we get time to do it."

James squinted, and felt the need to be inquisitive. "What kind of places, Rachel?" He held up a hand, and interrupted Rachel. "Wait let me guess. Wild Vortex Club parties? Her type runs with the scum of the town, so I wouldn't be surprised if she's taking you to whore houses. Or worse, trying to be your friend because of your social status to get some quick cash."

Rachel glared so hard at James, he actually blinked, and took a hesitant step backwards. "Dad. That wasn't okay. Chloe is a lot of things, but she would never, ever want to hurt me or put me in a bad situation."

Rose frowned, and came up to stand next to the girls. "James, Chloe isn't at fault. She can't help that the food made her ill." Rose smiled sweetly. "I see no harm in this. Besides, they're friends. It's the perfect way for them to bond."

James glanced between the women staring at him then he finally set his angry gaze on Chloe. Chloe's head was down, and one of her arms was draped over the nape of Rachel's neck, while the other dangled lazily at her side.

"I know her mother. Joyce Price." James walked past the women, and into the kitchen to the phone box was hanging on the wall. "I'll look her number up, and let her know we have her daughter."

Rachel didn't want to stay downstairs anymore now that she had her parents approval.

"I'm taking her to my room now, okay?"

"Do you want help?" Rose asked.

Rachel shook her head, and gently pulled Chloe closer. "No, I have this. Thanks mom." Three steps up, Rachel half twisted around, and called to Rose. "On second thought, could you bring me a bowl of cold water, and a cloth? And a trash can in case she retrenches during the night?"

Rose smiled, already in the kitchen, and opening a cabinet as if knowing Rachel was going to ask that of her. "Of course dear."

James called Joyce, and was glad that he did that much. It was obvious by her tone, she was worried for Chloe, and was much more at ease learning she was in safe hands. Upstairs in Rachel's room, Rachel took a quick shower then changed into her pajamas. She was currently laying on her side, patting Chloe's feverish face with the cloth Rose had brought her.

"First you nearly hurl at the restaurant, then you pass out on me before we can someplace fun, and now a fever?" Rachel sighed, and softly dabbed under Chloe's right eye. "I wish you'd wake up... and talk with me. I didn't realize how lonely it is without you talking." Rachel slid out of the bed, and walked around to Chloe's side of the bed.

She dropped the hot rag in the cool water bowl, then glanced down to study the unguarded expression on Chloe's face. She laid there one hand resting on her tummy, head rolled to the side, mouth slightly open, breathing slowly, and deeply.

"At least one of us can sleep." Rachel mumbled to herself, seeing how inviting Chloe's slumber looked as she climbed in the bed again after soaking the cloth in the cold water, and laying it across Chloe's forehead.

Rachel hastily wiped the cold trickles that hit Chloe's ears when she saw Chloe become uncomfortable, and whining in her sleep. Rachel wasn't sure if she'd be able to hug her or not, and worried that the extra body heat would make Chloe overheat, so she laid on her back, and stared at the ceiling.

"So... since we're conveniently here, and still, and all." She began, talking as if Chloe was wide awake to hear her. "I got a love letter from a boy yesterday. Sorry I didn't tell you." She kicked the heels of feet softly on the bed. "I didn't want you to punch him, because I know you wouldn't approve of him." Rachel smiled to herself. "'Who is it Rachel?' Oh Chloe, so glad you asked. It was Dylan, the swim captain of the Otter team." Rachel tapped her tummy with her finger lightly. "I'm surprised he could even spell the word love. You know, where he can't read well?" Rachel was hoping Chloe would at least mutter in her sleep to give off the impression she was listening. All Rachel heard was the deep breathing of the girl laying next to her. "Anyway, I declined, and told him I love someone already. Can you guess who that someone is, Price?"

Rachel got a loud snore as a reply, and she laughed to herself. "Gosh, you sound like a grizzly bear."

Chloe rolled over onto Rachel, snuggled into her warmth, and resettled herself into comfort. When Rachel turned to look at her, the now warm cloth flopped off Chloe a forehead, and slapped her in her mouth. Rachel sputtered, and frantically smacked the cloth off the bed. Now that she was calm again, Rachel pressed her cooler forehead against Chloe's flushed one. She slid her arm across Chloe's side, pulling her even closer. Her eyes slanted in admiration as she gazed at the dozing, sick teen, and Rachel felt herself grin for no reason.

"You didn't even guess who the person was, so I'm just going to tell you." Rachel brushed her lips over Chloe's forehead, then whispered against the warm skin, "The person I love most... is you. The moment I saw you on campus for the fire time, I loved you." Rachel gave Chloe a quick nuzzle, then eased her face back down into the pillow, getting comfortable. "I know it sounds like your typical cliche. But I can't help how I feel..." Rachel threaded her fingers up, and down Chloe's waist, and smiled softly seeing Chloe cease her snoring, and actually smile in her sleep. "Oh? Do you like that?" She continued, picking up where she left off. "You shouldn't have this much power over me, Chloe. I had a policy, and everything, and you just flipped my world upside down. Why did you have to go, and make love you?" Rachel's gaze dropped, and her face scrunched slightly in annoyance. "This is a feeling I'm not use to. And yet..." Rachel trailed off, and started tracing invisible circles into Chloe's side. "I don't think I want it to stop." 

Chloe's eyes fluttered open just to where you could see them, and Rachel held her breath, wondering if she heard anything.

"Chloe?" She whispered. "Are you awake?"

"I want a burger." Came the garbled response.

Rachel sighed in relief, thankful that she didn't hear any of what she said. Rachel rubbed Chloe's cheek, and smiled seeing her nuzzle into the palm of her hand. "Stay here. Wendy's is still open. I'll put on some shoes, and go get you a burger. Which number?"

Chloe scooted a little away, and nestled further into the covers. "A number three, large combo. None of that vegetable foolishness on it okay?" She frowned, rolling onto her back. "If I want to be healthy I'll eat a salad, and that isn't today."

Rachel chuckled, sliding out of the bed. "Yes Ma'am."

Chloe looked up from the covers, and watched Rachel slip on some Chuck Taylors, and snatch the key to her truck. Chloe climbed out of the sheets, and followed after Rachel eagerly. Rachel stopped abruptly which made Chloe bump into Rachel's back.

"Ow." Chloe looked down at her. "What gives?"

"I told you to stay." Rachel turned around, and frowned. "You have a fever, and are recovering from a bad reaction to the food you ate earlier."

Chloe smiled at her hopefully like a loyal dog,. She clasped her hands together, tried to bat her eyelashes, and be cute about it. "Please? I feel a little better."

Rachel snorted, and shook her head. "No. I don't think so. Go back to bed."

Chloe hung her head, and slowly made her way back to the bedroom, looking back at her with a disappointed expression a few times through her journey. Rachel couldn't handle that, and rolled her eyes.

"Melodramatic much? I  _guess_  you can come. But if you think you're going to get sick, tell me so I can pull over."

Chloe whirled around, and rushed at Rachel at alarming speed. She picked her up, and gave her pepper kisses all over her face. Rachel's eyes widened in shock at first, but when Chloe pressed her cheek to hers, and nuzzled her, Rachel relaxed in Chloe's arms. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she sighed dreamily, convinced being held on Chloe's Arms was the best place to be. James was in the hall with a coffee mug in his hand, slippers on his feet, and a deadpan expression on his face. Hearing him clear his throat the girls froze, and slowly curved their necks in his direction. They blinked, and watched him awkwardly, unsure of how to respond to their spectator. James looked them up, and down as if sizing them up, made a scoffing sound with his throat, and rolled his eyes as he walked past them to his bedroom.

"Does your dad think we're-"

"Probably." Rachel shrugged, looked around, and gazed softly into Chloe's eyes. "And it's his loss. I'll worry about it later." Rachel draped her arms over Chloe's shoulders, and rubbed her nose affectionately against hers, making Chloe smile.

"You going to um... put me down anytime soon?"

"Never." Chloe grinned as she ran down the stairs with Rachel in her arms.

Rose looked up from reading the newspaper to see a sick Chloe rushing to the door with a screaming Rachel furled over her shoulder.

"Bye Miss Amber! Gotta bounce." She waved politely before swinging open the door that would lead the two of them to the truck.

Rose put the newspaper down, and laughed in amusement. "It seems like you're feeling better."

"Chloe put me down!" Rachel banged angry fists on Chloe's shoulder blades, but Chloe didn't listen. She just kept packing her down the porch steps, and down the walkway to the truck.

"Nah. You're so much more cuter when you need saving."

Rose walked to the front door, and smiled as her eyes followed Chloe tossing Rachel into the driver's seat, and her barrel rolling over the hood of the truck to get to the passenger side. Rachel honked at Chloe when she saw this unsophisticated scene, and Chloe just laughed, completely unphased by Rachel's correction. Chloe slid into the passenger seat, and bounced giddily while Rachel just shook her head as she started the truck. Rose waved with a pleased smile on her face as the two drove off, and out of sight.


	3. Episode 3: Devoted

On the way home from Wendy's, Chloe quietly, and cautiously nibbled on her burger. She was hungry, despite the painful cramping of her stomach. So far, what little she had consumed had stayed down, and the nausea sensation remained at a low level, making Chloe feel good about going out. Rachel drove them to the fast food restaurant, and offered to drive them back to the house so Chloe could eat.   
  


Rachel didn't talk very much during the drive, and Chloe wasn't entirely sure why she was being silent. Chloe swallowed a small bite of the burger, and cleared her throat to get Rachel's attention. Rachel looked at Chloe from the corner of her eyes, then snapped them back to the front so she could focus on the traffic in front of her.  
  


"Yes?"  
  


"It's too quiet, talk to me."  
  


Rachel cracked a faint smile. "It's like, one something in the morning, and you expect me to be garrulous?" Rachel shook her head. "Pass. You talk to me instead. It actually might help me stay awake while driving."  
  


Chloe lowered the burger away from her mouth, nodded, then shrugged causally. "Okay then. Let's talk about how you said you loved me more than anyone else, and about that confession Dylan gave yo-"  
  


Rachel swerved sharply to the left, onto the side road, and slammed the brakes so hard, they jerked forward before gravity pushed them back into the seats. Chloe was slightly upset Rachel randomly decided to stop without warning. She dropped her burger, and it splattered on the dirty welcome mat that was temporally being used to cover the rusted hole in the floor. She wished she could say the fries were spared, but they also went flying forward, and were now sprawled out over the dashboard. Ironically the fountain drink remained in tact in the cup holder, and didn't even spill over the rim.   
  


"Great. That meal was short lived." Chloe's shoulders slumped. "I really wanted to eat that, too. Thanks a lot Rachel."  
  


Rachel turned to Chloe with a stricken expression on her face, completely oblivious about the food she had just ruined for her friend.   
  


"You heard me talk about that!?"  
  


Chloe nodded distractedly, trying to salvage the fries off the dashboard so she could see if any were safe to eat. "Yep. I'm touched you love me so much."  
  


Rachel blinked, unsure of what to do with herself. She wasn't ready to talk about her feelings, much less her admiration for Chloe.   
  


"You know, it's funny how you got so testy with me in the drama club room..." Chloe began, collecting the fries, and placing them back into the cardboard box. "Accused me of having a crush on you, and insisted I was bent on getting in your pants..." Chloe sat back, and studied the fries in the cardboard box for a short moment. They were edible, but had collected dirt, and grease from the dashboard. She sighed, rolled down the window, and tossed the fries out. "But this whole time it was  _you_  who appeared to have a crush on me." 

Chloe was teasing Rachel, but Rachel thought Chloe was upset, misunderstood her words, and became frantic.

"I-I don't." Rachel bowed her head to hide her blush of embarrassment, and clutched at the black pirate banner that covered the seats of the truck. "I don't have a crush on you, Chloe." 

Chloe smirked down at the flustered girl beside her. "Yet you turned down Dylan? One of the hottest guys at our school for a lowlife like me? Plus, you told him you loved someone else more than him, which in his brain probably translated something along the lines like, "I can't date you because I gave my heart to another man." Chloe did a slow clap, just to rub the pressure in more. "But little does our friend Dylan know, you gave your heart away to a woman. Way to be a diva Rachel."  
  


Rachel snapped her head up, eyes wide in fear, and alarm. "It wasn't like that! When I said I loved you more, I didn't mean-"   
  


Grinning, Chloe quickly reached over to press her finger against Rachel's quivering lips. "Shh. Rachel. Easy. I'm just giving you a hard time. I know what it meant, and I'm touched that you would pick me over someone as popular, and suave as Dylan, okay?" Chloe scooted closer, and dropped a kiss on Rachel's forehead, but when she pulled away, and saw Rachel's eyes shimmering with moisture, Chloe blinked, and instantly embraced her. "Did I go to far with my teasing?"   
  


Rachel didn't answer. She just sadly bent her head her, and shut her eyes. There was pause, then a soft sniffle, and whimper that made Chloe's heart physically ache at the sound of it.   
  


"Hey, now. Don't cry. I'm sorry." Chloe cupped Rachel's face, pressed her forehead against hers, and used her thumbs to brush the tears off Rachel's rosy cheeks. "Shh. It's okay." Chloe softly purred. "I really didn't mean to make you cry. Forgive me?"  
  


Rachel snaked her arms around Chloe's waist, and pulled her closer with surprising strength. She pressed her cheek into Chloe's shoulder, staring off through the windshield for several seconds.  
  


"I-I've never wanted something or someone so bad like this in my life before." Rachel managed to finally choked out. "You don't realize it, but being with you makes me want to not care. I feel like I can just breathe when I'm with you." Rachel saw the way Chloe's eyes softened at her words, and a pleased smile tug at the corner of her lips. Seeing Chloe do that strangely comforted Rachel, and made her want to keep talking. "It's like you're this force of nature, causing a whirlwind of change when you enter a scene, and I love that about you."

"Force of nature?" Chloe smiled more. "Don't confuse me with you, Rachel. You can really work a crowd, are full of surprises, and have a wild side too, remember?"  
  


Rachel shook her head in disagreement. "Only at night or when no one is looking. You're you no matter where you are or who you're with. I really admire you for being able to do that."  
  


"Is that why you love me so much? Because I'm the opposite of you or something?"  
  


"No..." Rachel raised her hands, and brought them together within a few inches of touching. "I love you for several reasons, that was just one of them. The  _main_  reason I adore you over everyone else, why I love more than anyone else I've met is because..." Rachel trailed off, and became shy.   
  


Chloe noticed, and gave Rachel a nuzzle to encourage her to keep going. "Because, why?"  
  


Rachel took a small breath, regained her composure, and locked eyes with Chloe. "I don't know how to explain it, Chloe." She sighed, and began to tentatively stroke Chloe's arm as her left eyebrow furrowed. "I want to tell you, but I can't."   
  


Chloe pecked Rachel on the cheek, surprising her. "Try. If we're gonna be close, and fluffy or whatever, we gotta be willing to communicate how we feel about stuff."  
  


Rachel lowered her chin back down to Chloe's shoulder, and slumped against her willingly. She let the silence build for a moment, then she swallowed the lump in her throat, and quietly admitted, "You just have this influence over me that infects me against my will, pushing me to feel things I'm scared to feel. Pushing me to do things I wouldn't normally do when it comes to my heart." When Rachel exhaled, her breath breath hit Chloe's neck, tickling her slightly. "That's the best way I can sum it up for you."  
  


Chloe kept one arm protectively caved around Rachel, while her hand raked through the medium length hair.  "Heh. The feeling is mutual."  
  


Rachel lifted her chin off Chloe's shoulder to look at Chloe, and Chloe bent her head so she could look at Rachel. "Really?" Rachel whispered, using the base of her palm to wipe the remainder of tears out of her eyes.  
  


"Yes. Really."  
  


Rachel laughed softly, and Chloe watched her cheeks redden in the dark.   
  


"Oh, what's this? Is someone happy?"  
Chloe patted Rachel's cheeks, then stretched them to annoy her. To her shock, Rachel sat there, and didn't get mad. In fact, she leaned into Chloe's touch, and sighed deeply. Chloe let Rachel's cheeks go, and cocked an eyebrow in amazement.  "You liked that?"  
  


Rachel rubbed her cheeks, shaking her head. "Not really."  
  


"Then why did you let me do it?"  
  


Rachel shrugged. "I'm tired?"  
  


Chloe crossed her arms, and her other eyebrow climbed up to join its partner. "I'm tired too, but if I don't like something I don't just let it happen."  
  


Rachel glanced away, hating that she felt a another blush building in her face. "I like it when you touch me, so even though I don't like people playing with my cheeks, I don't mind if it's you."  
Chloe's eyes widened slightly. "Whoa. That's kinda out there for you, isn't it?"  
  


Rachel held her forehead to block Chloe from seeing her blush. "Yes. It is."  
  


Chloe reached out, and removed Rachel's hand off her forehead so she could see her properly. "It's official."  
  


Rachel squinted. "What's official?"  
  


"Us as soulmates. Anyone who lets me get away with doing something they don't like is worth keeping close."  
  


Rachel half smiled, and gave a weary chuckle. "Price, I'm not so sure that should count, but I'm game if it makes you happy."   
  


Chloe leaned in to kiss Rachel on the cheek, but Rachel pulled away, and gently pushed against Chloe's shoulders, stopping her.   
  


"Before we do that, I want to know how you intend to show me I'm yours." Rachel's expression became serious, and Chloe noted the change. "So. How will you seal this soulmate ritual, Chloe? I'm dying to know."  
  


"Well. To be fair, shouldn't you ask me how  _we_  should seal the deal?"  
  


Rachel rolled her eyes, and while still keeping her hands on the front of Chloe's shoulders, she changed her approach. "Geeze. Okay, okay." She ran her hands up, and down Chloe's arms, and grinned when Chloe did the same gesture to her own arms. "Chloe, how would you like to go about our soulmatehood? What's something you want to do, and I'll do the same thing to make it fair."  
  


Chloe looked off innocently, already knowing the perfect way to get Rachel to commit to their friendship. "Umm. How about we do two things."  
  


"All right. Shoot. What's the first thing?"  
  


Chloe turned away from Rachel to get the spare permanent marker off the dashboard. "Let's get tattoos."   
  


Chloe bit the top of the permanent marker, and kept the lid between her teeth as she began to drawn a star on Rachel's under wrist. Rachel watched Chloe's focused expression for a few seconds, then gradually lowered her gaze down to her wrist to observe Chloe's artwork. After Chloe finished the outline, she shaded the star, making sure to apply a lot to pressure so it would look realistic. When she was done, she capped the permanent marker, and tossed it back up on the dashboard. Facing Rachel, Chloe held up Rachel's wrist at eye level so both could see the under part of the wrist.   
  


"This tattoo is just temporary, but later on let's get real ones. Something to symbolize ourselves as individuals."  
  


Rachel arched an eyebrow, and took custody of her wrist. She used two fingers to trace over the inner part of the star, smiling to herself. "Oh yeah? What do you think symbolizes me, and I'll tell you what I think works for you."  
  


Chloe grinned, and lightly tapped Rachel on the nose to get her attention. "A dragon."  
  


Rachel mirrored Chloe's grin, and nodded in approval. "Sick. I like that you know me so well."  
  


"And what about me? What do you think suits me?"  
  


Rachel ran her hand down Chloe's right arm, and Chloe watched her do it. "A few things."  
  


"Such as?"  
  


Rachel stopped stroking Chloe's arm. "A blue butterfly, a skull, and maybe some ribbon. You know, to show your girly soft side."  
  


Chloe looked at the arm Rachel had touched, considered the option, and nodded. "Okay. I can see that. Tattoos it is."  
  


"What's the second condition?"  
  


Chloe blushed. "I... forget it. It's stupid, and just something extra I wanted to throw in."  
  


Chloe started to look away, but Rachel's hand caught her chin, and forced her to stop.   
  


"No. I want do it, no matter how "stupid"'you think it is. We're not leaving this spot until you tell me what it is."  
  


"Well. I was kinda hoping you'd uh... give me a..."  
  


Chloe rubbed her neck, gave Rachel a bashful smirk, then stared down at the seat in silence. Rachel made a "O" shape with her mouth, and her faced scrunched in confusion. She sat there with dumbfounded expression on her face, until it finally dawned on her what Chloe wanted.  
  


"Oh." She blinked, but didn't appear to be offended at the request. "I see. Sure. I don't mind."  
  


Chloe raised her gaze, and her eyes widened seeing Rachel shuffle closer. "Wait. Are you sure you don't mind?"  
  


Rachel smiled. "I don't, and where is this doubt coming from? I thought we made it clear at the French restaurant how I felt about affection?"  
  


Chloe found something else in the truck to look at, suddenly embarrassed. "Yes. We did. For you. But this is me we're talking about."  
  


Rachel giggled as she held Chloe's face with her hands. "Where do you want me to kiss you, Chloe? I know it's not sexual, and I know you wouldn't take it that way. So, thank you for that."  
  


Chloe beamed, and felt herself getting excited. "The cheek. Both of them."  
  


Rachel gently planted a kiss on Chloe's cheeks, then nuzzled her as bonus. "Anywhere else?"  
  


"Nah. I'm good."  
  


Chloe started to pull away, but grunted in surprise when Rachel jerked her face back around.   
  


"I'm not." Rachel smirked. "Kiss me too."  
  


Chloe raised an eyebrow, and frowned. "But we already kissed. Just now. We did the two things I wanted. Our pact is sealed forever as far as I'm concerned."  
  


"Chloe." She whispered, leaning in, and pressing her lips to Chloe's ear. "Cherish me."  
  


Those two words touched Chloe in such a powerful way, she forgot that they were on the main road, in the middle of the night, and needed to return to Rachel's house. She just got asked by Rachel to cherish her, and Chloe found she wanted to do that, even though she wasn't sure how to go about it.   
  


"'Alright. Anything for you, Rachel."   
  


Chloe raised her arms, and slowly wrapped them around Rachel, then carefully rolled them over on the seat so they could lounge on their sides. It was slightly difficult, and they came a inch of sliding off the seats, but they managed to stay aloft without any issues. Chloe began snuggle Rachel, and when she felt like it, Chloe would raise her head off the seat to peck Rachel on the eyelids, nose, forehead, and her cheeks. Rachel kept her eyes shut, and laid still, deeply comforted by the sentiment. When Chloe became too tired to move her head around to nuzzle Rachel, Chloe carefully stretched out on top of Rachel, and gradually cuddled her way into the crook of Rachel's neck to rest. Rachel bent her head, and began to play with Chloe's hair until her eyes got too heavy, and sleep threatened to take her under.  
  


"Mmm. We should head back before we pass out." Rachel half said, half yawned. "We do have class in a few hours."  
  


"Screw class." Chloe muttered against Rachel's neck, giving Rachel a demanding hug. "Let's skip, and go to Portland for the day."  
  


Chloe smiled, and opened her yes a little feeling the start of a merry chuckle in Rachel's chest.   
"Chloe. I'm a honor roll student with high expectations. Have to keep up my image so some people can boast to their accountant friends about his flawless star child."  
  


"Lies. You're my best friend now. Your expectations died the moment you said you loved me more than anyone else."   
  


Rachel pursed her lips. She didn't deny it, but she also didn't want to admit that Chloe was right. "We really should get going." Rachel started to sit up sat up, but her arms trembled from fatigue, and muscle failure. Play practice was finally starting to take a toll on her limbs. Chloe see her arms tremor, and instantly put her hands on Rachel's sides to steady her.   
  


"Yes, Chloe?"  
  


Chloe carefully encased her arms around Rachel's waist, and with little effort, pulled her down on top of her. "I'll drive us back." Chloe offered, brushing her lips lightly over Rachel's temple. "You rest."  
  


"I can do it..."   
  


Rachel's words were starting to become sloppy, and fainter, a dude sign that she was about to fall asleep. Chloe held onto Rachel, refusing to let her up. Any time Chloe felt Rachel trying to sit up, she would nuzzle her, and whisper soft nothings in her ear to make Rachel relax. As sleepy as she was, and as tempting as it was for Chloe to nod off, she didn't. She remained semi-wake, just waiting for Rachel to fall asleep.   
  


"Rachel?" Chloe stopped rubbing Rachel's back to listen for something specific. "Are you awake?" Chloe couldn't help but grin when she heard Rachel's deep breathing fill the small space of the truck. "Good. It's about time."   
  


Chloe sat up, and buckled Rachel into the passenger seat before taking her rightful place in the driver's seat. Ten minutes into the drive, Rachel shivered from the cold air that blew through the cracks, and instinctively cuddled into Chloe's side, and clung onto Chloe's shoulder. Rachel never woke up when she did this, and failed to realize just how anxious she was to be near the warmth of Chloe's body.   
  


"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here." Chloe looked away from the road to smile dreamily down at the head resting on her shoulder. "I'm yours." Chloe tilted her head so it could bump against Rachel's. "Until death separates us."   
  


Chloe's tired eyes returned to the road, but she kept her neck inclined, making sure it touched Rachel's, and never broke posture the remainder of the trip to the house.

 

* * *

**_The next day at school..._ **

* * *

 

"Wow." Steph shook her head in disbelief. "Rachel just killed all of us, and took all the special event items with her."   
  


Steph gave Rachel a suspicious glare, so did Mikey, for both gamers were insulted at how quickly, and effectively Rachel dominated the board.  
  


"Are you sure you're just a beginner?" Steph asked, sparing her fallen heroine figurine a glance. "Because in theory, the Bard shouldn't be able to do want you just did in twenty minutes."  
  


Rachel, and Chloe shared an amused look, then she laughed softly as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm sure. I've never played a table top game before in my life. I did however get a nice summary about it from Chloe a few weeks ago when she was asked to join your campaign."  
  


Mikey adjusted his glasses, and pushed them back up on the bridge of his nose. "So you came with knowledge? Fair enough. Still doesn't explain how a fat Bard became the king of Avalon,  _and_  had no compassion for his friends who saved him from the Minotaur Overlord."  
  


"And ambushes, and pit traps." Steph added, slamming angry fists down on the bench surface. "Seriously! How could you just turn around, betray us like that Rachel!?"

Rachel laughed again, a little louder this time. "I suppose I would rather betray, than be betrayed." Rachel picked up the Bard figurine, and gently placed him off to the side of the game board. "That and, the way I handled my choices, was clearly hinting I was going for the most selfish route possible. You two are the experts, why didn't you see the betrayal coming?"  
  


Mikey jutted out his lower lip in a pout. "Because we trusted you... it's that simple. Oh well. Guess we know who never to invite to play with us again."  
  


Rachel put a hand over her heart, and faked her shock. "You're kicking me from the guild? Mikey, how could you?"  
  


Steph gestured at the board game that was in shambles. "What guild!? You destroyed it with your fire spell, along with the citizens of the entire village! You burned down a whole village, and our guild! The one safe house we actually could afford in the game!"  
  


Rachel did the peace sign, and beamed at her classmates, regretting nothing. Chloe was smiling, but stopped when Steph, and Mikey jerked their heads around, and gave her daggers. 

"Hey Rachel, let's go to chemistry class now. Bells about to ring."  
  


Rachel stood up from the table, and slipped her back pack on over one shoulder. She blew sweet kisses at the defeated gamers, then walked away from the bench with a grin on her face.  
Chloe quickly excused herself, and chased after Rachel, and was already getting giddy from be near her. Now that they were alone, Chloe dipped her head, and spoke softly to Rachel, not wanting anyone to hear them.  
  


"You could have gone easier on them, Miss Champion of WOW, and Elite sorceress in Dungeons & Dragons." Chloe muttered, raising her head. "You didn't have to lie about it either. Why couldn't you just tell them you've played table top, and RPG games before?"  
  


"What? And let them get an advantage? No way. I'll keep true to my style. Makes the outcome so much better."  
  


Rachel entered the building with Chloe, and together, the two took a detour into the girl's bathroom. Chloe actually had to use the restroom, but Rachel used the stall for another purpose. She waited for Chloe to finish, and wash her hands, and the second the water faucet shut off, Rachel slammed open the stall door, and grabbed Chloe's arm.  
  


"What is happening!?" Chloe exclaimed, jarred by Rachel's change in approach.   
  


"Something fun!" Rachel cheerfully sang, shutting the stall door behind Chloe.   
  


"Rachel, we really need to go to class." Chloe crossed her arms. "I've already skipped far too many sessions. If I miss again, Ray is going to come after me."  
  


"I know that. But we still have 15 minutes." Rachel pulled out two joints from her pocket, and waved them tautly in front of Chloe's face. "Want to visit Cloud 9 with me, Price? I hear the view is pretty lit."   
  


Chloe was weak against cannabis, and she was sure Rachel knew that, which is why she had no resistance whatsoever. "I shouldn't." Chloe grinned, reaching out to take one of the joints.  
  


"No. You shouldn't. But what's one little puff going to hurt?"  
  


Chloe took the joint, and waited for Rachel to stick hers in her mouth before taking out her lighter. She lit Rachel's joint first, then she lit her own.  
  


"Hey Rachel?"   
  


"Hmm?"   
  


Chloe exhaled the smoke, already feeling a light buzz starting to fester. "I love you."  
  


Rachel glanced up, and released a thick cloud of smoke through her nostrils. "Good. Because I love you too."   
  


Chloe took another puff of her joint, and nudged Rachel with her elbow in the ribs. "So I'm yours then after all?"  
  


Rachel chuckled, and nodded gently in agreement. "Yes. I'm yours." Rachel held the joint between two fingers, and draped her arms over Chloe's neck. She eased up on her toes and pressed her nose tenderly against Chloe's. "Now, and forever. I'll never leave you Chloe."  
  


Chloe took out her joint, and held it between her fingers too so she could rub her forehead against Rachel. They smiled at each other, then shut their eyes in unison as they sighed happily. They were content with just standing there, and hugging each other, purposely forgetting about about their joints, and that they had a class to attend.


	4. Episode 4: Forgotten

Chloe couldn't sleep. It was past midnight, she had a test in less than seven hours, and there she was restless, and sweating under the sheets from a bad dream. She wanted to go back to sleep as soon as possible, but couldn't. How could she? She dreamed of the past, practically reliving a whole season of emotional events between herself, and someone she had genuinely thought was her best friend.

"Why did I have to dream about  _that?_ " Chloe sighed, fighting her to urge as another memory flashed in her mind. "Come on Chloe. Try to get some sleep. I need to pass this test."

Chloe rolled over onto her stomach, hugged the pillow tightly to herself, and got mad at herself for becoming broken over a person that continued to disappoint her every single second that passed. It was devastating for Chloe to think about it, and it was eating her up inside knowing after a whole year had passed since her father's death, and that person had refused to call, text, or come back to Arcadia to visit her.

Chloe's fists clenched, and her body stiffened on the mattress at just the thought of her name. "This is ridiculous. I need... a joint." Chloe sat up on the bed, and sluggishly patted on the wooden end table for her cell phone. Next to the cell phone was the cigarette pack. Feeling the plastic film, she grinned in the dark, strangely content with brushing her fingers over the flap. "There you are." She got comfortable again, and pulled the flap over. There were two joints in it she had secretly stashed there for later, and she intended to smoke both of them.

"Come to mama." Chloe started to reach for one, then had a random flashback, and it paralyzed her, forcing her to remember until it was over.

 

* * *

_Chloe crossed her arms, and looked down at the floor, unable to meet her friend's worried gaze. "I'm telling you it's stupid."_

_The girl with brown hair in a tight ponytail with a yellow headband gave Chloe such a remorseful, yet compassionate look._

_"They both sound awful."_

_Chloe glanced up, and watched the other girl lower her head, and cup her hands._

_"Marisa, and her mom."_

_Chloe frowned, and exhaled her frustration through her nostrils._

_"They are. All Marisa talks about is, like, how she hates her tutor. But she never does any homework." Chloe tilted her head, and started to sway back, and forth as she stood with her back against the pillar in the hallway. "I told you..." Chloe arched an eyebrow as her features hardened just enough to make her friend worry. "I hate fake people."_

_"Is everybody there like that...?"_

 

* * *

 

That last statement Chloe heard fading in her mind was abruptly cut off by Chloe's cell phone. It vibrated loudly, jolting her out of her past, and back to the present. She had dropped the cigarette pack, and squinted through the dimly lit room to adjust to the bright light flashing in her face. It was a private number. She sighed, and answered the call, pressing it to her ear as her rolled onto her back.

"Yo."

_"Where in tarnation is my money, Price?! You're past your collection date, and my boy Damion is asking about his share. I can't keep passing him off, he's gonna get restless. And we both know what happens when he doesn't get his cut. You don't want to be the next Drew North case, do you?"_

Her eyes snapped open, and she immediately pressed her fist to her mouth, coughing hysterically, and speaking in a deep voice. "S-Sorry, sir. You got the wrong number."

_"Don't act stupid. I know it's you Chloe. Now be a good child, and tell me where's my money?"_

Chloe collapsed on the sheets, then slouched against the pillows with a loud huff. "Listen, Frank. I got a test tomorrow. Been cramming all week for it. Give me another week, and I'll-"

_"What's your failing grade got to do with my payout?"_

Chloe fiddled with the end of her tank top. "Umm. Because I didn't have time to do a quick job, and I'm having some rough issues with a former friend right now..."

 _"I don't care--wait."_  Frank paused, as if remembering something important. "Is this the one you kept sobbing about whenever you were high at The Mill five months ago?"

Chloe flinched, actually embarrassed to learn she had done such a thing in Frank's presence. "I... did I cry about her whenever I was high? You sure?"

Chloe heard Frank sigh in annoyance on the other end. _"Yeah. I'm sure."_

"Maybe I said Rachel's name, and you're confusing this person with someone else?"

_"No. It wasn't Rachel. I would remember you talking about her. Or any of those Blackwell idiots you can't stand—like Victoria. When you're lighting up with me solely, sometimes you get emotional on me, and it never fails that I hear you distinctively complain, and sob over this chick that bailed on you. What's her name anyway? Was she that important to you or-"_

"I don't want to talk about her okay?!" Chloe cut him off, unaware that she spoke with a harsh bitterness, and venom in her tone. "As for your money, I'll have it tomorrow."

Frank was pleased. That was exactly what he wanted to hear.  _"Good. When, and where?"_

Chloe looked at the rectangle window above her computer, and nodded to herself, picturing the perfect place to make the exchange. "Let's meet at the lighthouse."

_"Aww. You're going to make me go that far? The junkyard is way more ideal for me."_

Chloe wasn't in the mood to compromise anymore. She raised her free hand, held her forehead, and sighed, feeling herself becoming upset at Frank for no reason. "Fine. Junkyard. Now leave me alone. I need to sleep Frank."

Frank was amazed Chloe wasn't even providing a proper time frame for him to go by. He opened his mouth about to ask for one, but she interrupted him with such a fierce comeback, Frank willingly wanted to hang up with her.

"I'll get you when I get to you. When I get to the junkyard, guess what? I'll text you. There. Problem solved. 'Gee Chloe. Thank you so much for the info. See you soon.' Hey Frank, I'm so glad you feel me bruh!" Chloe placed a hand over her heart, and forced a fake, happy smile. "What's that? Oh I know right? We've been at this for a while now, I always pull through. You want your 300.00 now? Sorry. I'm still highschool student, with highschool responsibilities that take up a majority of my life. 'Will I ever see my precious burnable greens Chloe?' Don't worry babe. You'll get it, and after I pay you off, rest assured, I won't buy off you for a year." Chloe pointed at the air, acting like the air was Frank. "You are the most annoying, consistent, obnoxious drug dealer I've ever met!"

_"So is 4:00 good or..._ _?"_

Chloe lowered her hand, and stared down at cell phone in her hand with a cocked eyebrow. "You know what? Goodnight Frank."

 _"Chloe? Chloe!"_ Franked shouted in the line.  _"I may be high, but I'm not stupid! You'd better not hang up this call-"_

With a unimpressed look on her face, Chloe closed the lid to her cell phone, and ended the call, glad to be done with him.

"I need a distraction. One that isn't an older man who can't clean his own RV."

Chloe stood up, and began to pace around her room, no longer interested in smoking her joints, no longer able to sleep. She grabbed at her hair, and stumbled over her skateboard. Twice. Chloe cursed softly under her breath, knowing if she spoke too loud, she would wake Joyce. She didn't want to face her mother, and erupt on her because of a bad dream, and rotten phone call. Turning her head, Chloe kicked the skateboard out of the way, and went over to the computer desk. She sat down with a heavy heart, and winced feeling warm tears spill down her cheeks.

"I want Rachel. She'll make it better. Yeah... I'll text her, and see if she's awake."

Chloe lifted her head, and looked at the laptop screen saver. She smiled, and admired the floating pictures of her, and Rachel together, and selfies of themselves. She touched the screen with her finger tips, and waited for a photo of Rachel to cycle closer so she could have an excuse to poke the screen. Naturally, the screen saver dissolved detecting movement, and the home screen appeared. Chloe blinked, surprised to see that Rachel had sent her a message. The notification bubble was red, and Chloe used her mouse to open it, eager to speak with her. The message from Rachel was sent a little over an hour ago. Chloe brought up the messenger box, deciding to reply, in hopes that Rachel would see her text, and be awake.

 

* * *

**_Chloe:_ ** _Hey. Sorry for the late reply. Just now seeing this. You up?_

Chloe tapped impatiently on the end of the keyboard. Several minutes passed, and still nothing. When Chloe was about to just give up, and play a racing game through the browser, a  _blip_  noise filled the room, and a blue bubble popped up in the top left corner of her screen. She frantically scrambled to open the chat again.

**_Rachel:_ ** _What's up, C-9?_

She frowned, knowing usually that's what Rachel called her whenever she was high on drugs.

**_Chloe:_ ** _Quit it. I need comfort. Want to meet in the junkyard?_

**_Rachel:_ ** _Where are you?_

Chloe was baffled by the question, and it showed on her face.

**_Chloe:_ ** _In my room._ _Why?_

* * *

 

Suddenly there was a loud noise at the window. Chloe jumped at the sound, and quickly rushed for the bat near her bed. She eased over to the window, and quickly swung open the curtains to see no one was near the oak tree by her window. Chloe opened the window, and poked her head out, thinking she'd spot the intruder. When she saw nothing, Chloe shut the window, a little disappointed. Her eyebrows furrowed as she glanced around in confusion.

"I know I heard something..."

Chloe opened the window again, but this time a pebble smacked her square in the cheek when she stuck her neck out the window.

"Ow?!" Chloe rubbed her cheek gingerly, and loomed over the window sill to see a long haired beauty with a bundle of rocks cradled in the edge of her shirt that she was temporarily using as a basket. "Rachel? Is that you?"

Rachel beamed. "Hey there." Rachel released the other rocks captive in her shirt, and quickly dusted her hands off before gazing lovingly up at Chloe's distressed face.

"The one, and only." Rachel tilted her head, cocking an eyebrow. "I waited for you to reply, but you took way too long. So now..." Rachel walked over to the tree, and went behind it to retrieve something, but Chloe couldn't see what it was from where she was standing. "You have to put up with my sass." Rachel revealed the object she had gotten was a silver boombox. It's condition was rustic, barely even noteworthy of praise. "I don't like being ignored, Chloe. You'll soon learn the consequences of this."

Her smirk was daring, it was bold. It was inviting, and Chloe wasn't sure why, but it motivated her play along with Rachel's scheme.

"What are you... planning to do, Rachel? Will I like it?"

Rachel laughed as she climbed into the back of Chloe's truck. "You better. I rehearsed for this, and everything." Rachel explained, hopping up onto the roof of the truck. Once she was standing in the middle of the roof, she glanced up at Chloe's narrowed, curious eyes, and offered her another charming smile. "I won't blare it too loud, but I'm pretty sure Joyce is going to tear us a new one tomorrow."

Chloe carefully leaned out the window so she could get a better view, and smiled down at Rachel. "Oh? You going to serenade me?"

Rachel took a moment to adjust the volume on the boombox, then nodding gently at the question. "Yes I am."

"Pfft. Girl please. I'm not moved such romantic gestures."

Rachel shrugged, now finding the play button on the lower bottom of the boombox. "That's going to have to change. I'm quite the virtuoso, and a fan of certain artists. Artist like..." Rachel looked up at Chloe, and grinned. "Well. I won't tell you. It will ruin the surprise."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Dude. Go sing to some other helpless Blackwell punk. I'm sure Justin would get a kick out of it. He thinks you're amazing. Plus, we have a test tomorrow, and I'm having trouble distracting myself from-"

Chloe's words died in the loud intro of a song Chloe  _never_  thought she'd hear outside of her mother's era.

 

 

**_You're just too good to be true can't take my eyes off of you_ **

 

Rachel opened her mouth, and started to lip sync to the lyrics, and Chloe stood there, speechless, and gripping the bat in her hand.

 

**_You'd be like heaven to touch I wanna hold you so much_ **

**_And long last love has arrived and I thank God I'm alive_ **

 

Rachel stopped singing soundlessly, and sang the lyrics herself. The impact from the hearing Rachel sing affected Chloe in a good way, and was unexpected.

"Oh Rachel..."

Chloe observed Rachel, mesmerized by her performance.

 

**_You're just too good to be true can't take my eyes off of you_ **

 

Chloe felt the temperature in her cheeks rise the longer she watched, holding her heart as she watched Rachel lovingly, never realizing she was such a sucker for sappy love songs.

 

**_Pardon the way that I stare there is nothing else to compare_ **

**_The sign of you usually weak there are no words left to speak_ **

**_But if you feel like I feel please let me know that it's real_ **

**_You're just too good to be true can't take my eyes off of you_ **

**_I love you baby and if it's quite all right_ **

**_I need you baby to warm your lonely night_ **

**_I love you baby trust in me when I say_ **

 

Chloe took a step back, dropped the bat, and dipped her head in astonishment. She was impressed, more than she was willing to admit. Rachel lowered the volume subconsciously, wanting Chloe to hear the powerful declaration in the next verse over Frank Sinatra's.

 

**_Oh pretty baby don't bring me down I pray_ **

**_Oh pretty baby come on and find you stay_ **   
  
  


" ** _And let me love you baby let me love you..._** _"_

Still gazing up into Chloe's window, Rachel sang a verse with longing as much as she did with feeling. Chloe was sold. She scrambled to pull on her pajama bottoms fully, and rushed to the door. On her way, she snagged up her house keys, and school jacket. She slipped it on, quietly, but quickly rushed down the stairs. Chloe desperately unlocked the front door, then she leapt from the doorstep. Rachel saw her coming, hurrying to get close to her. With a soft smile on her face, she outstretch her arms to Chloe. Chloe hit Rachel like a wave, swift, and hard. Rachel didn't mind the impact, and laughed out loud as she wrapped her arms around Chloe's shoulders. She lifted Chloe off the ground with surprising strength, and swung Chloe around happily as they giggled.

"You caught me!" Chloe beamed, planting a smooch on Rachel's forehead.

"N-Not for long." Rachel winced. "I've been lazy as of late, and it's about to cost me."

When Rachel couldn't support Chloe's weight anymore they fell down into the grass, laughing hysterically. Chloe rolled off of her, and sighed.

"You didn't have to come over here. Really." She mumbled softly as the crickets chirped around them, and frogs croaked beyond the foliage.

Rachel folded her arms, pouted, and gently kicked the bottom of her heels up, and down on the ground. "But I did, so don't bother sending me back home. I brought a duffel bag. Sleep over anyone?" She reached out, and brushed Chloe's hair back, and out of her face. Chloe crinkled her nose, hating that whenever Rachel groomed her she felt like an animal, so she slapped her hands away playfully.

"No touchie."

Rachel stared at Chloe in disbelief. "Umm. We're in private."

Chloe shrugged. "Yeah? And?"

"I told you had to put up with my sass! And besides, because we're in private. Now we can be all lovey dovey."

Rachel pounced on Chloe, and ruffled up her hair, making it messy, and stick up in places. Chloe squealed, and kicked as Rachel smothered her in pepper kisses, and stroked through her hair.

"No!" Chloe laughed. "You're tickling me, stop!"

"Wait." Rachel sat up, and looked down at Chloe. "When is your test?"

Chloe pursed her lips. "Today at 9:00."

Rachel immediately yanked Chloe up from the grass, and pulled her into the house. "You. Me. Study."

Chloe winced, trying to fight Rachel demanding tugging on her ear. "But I already did!"

"If you don't study with me, you're grounded from playing sports games."

Chloe fell silent, and quietly complied, following after Rachel into the house. After Chloe was back in her bedroom, Rachel back downstairs, and outside to get her duffel bag from her mother's car. She quietly shut the front door behind her, careful not wake Joyce. She entered Chloe's room, tossed the duffel bag off to the side near the white bookshelf.

"Oh good. You have your book out. Such a studious rebel you are."

Chloe glanced up from the textbook, and frowned, gripping the book hatefully with her hands. "Shut. Up."

Rachel hissed, and shook her head scornfully at Chloe, making her madder. "You won't pass the test with that kind of attitude."

"I don't want to study anymore! It's not like I'm not taking this!" Chole violently threw her textbook at Rachel's front, and it hit her stomach before falling limply to the floor.

Chloe stood up, and threw her arms up in frustration. "You wanted love, now you want me to study? We have class in like, five hours Rachel. How is this fair?"

Rachel sat Chloe on the bed, and quickly retrieved her textbook that was sprawled across the floor. She went about the session, ignoring Chloe's outburst.

"What does x equal to if the 5, and 6 are square, and multiplied?"

Chloe frowned, and squinted at the book. She tried to calculate the answer, couldn't, and gave up. "I dunno." She shrugged her shoulders, and growled softly under her breath. "Can we go back to cuddling now?"

Rachel glared, and tapped Chloe on the nose firmly. "Chloe. Focus. This is for your test. I did have a reason for coming over you know? It wasn't just to be with you, I know you math isn't your strongest subject, and I genuinely want you to pass this course."

"I'll take the L, and call it good."

"Chloe!" Rachel slapped her shoulder. "You said you studied, so why is it hard?!"

"Things just slip out,  _mom._ "

Rachel gripped the textbook so tightly, Chloe was actually worried for her math homework. "Fine. We won't study then." Rachel stood up, and gently placed the textbook on the computer desk near the laptop.

"Oh that's great." Chloe stood up, and grinned, thinking she was in the clear. "Now we can relax, and just chill. Perfect." She went over to embrace Rachel, and Rachel let her do that much. When Chloe lowered her head to plant a kiss on her cheek, Rachel held up her palm, and Chloe kissed that instead. "Umm... I was going for the cheek there." Chloe tried to push Rachel's hand out of the way with her nose, but Rachel shoved her face back, no longer in the mood to play.

"No. You're being bad. Let's just... go to bed."

"What? Rachel why?" Chloe whined, and followed after Rachel as she got up to walk back over to the bed. "No! I'll be good, I'll put in effort!"

Rachel looked back at her with a cute pout, and a cross of the arms. "Are you sure?"

Chloe nodded frantically, clasping her hands together in a plea. Rachel sighed, and placed her fists on her hips. She really couldn't deny Chloe when she did that.

"Fine. And I think I have a tactic to make sure you remember too. Using myself as a tool."

Chloe watched Rachel as she stepped out of the bedroom. "Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom to change."

"With your bag?"

"Yeah."

"Oh okay..." Chloe sat on the bed like a good child, kicking her feet in innocence, and hope. "I already miss you."

Rachel giggled softly. "I won't be long. Don't worry."

A few minutes passed, and finally after what seemed like an eternity to Chloe, Rachel returned to the bedroom. She was wearing a white tank top, and light blue, baggy pants. Her hair was down, free of the ponytail, and one long strand spilled over her left shoulder.

"Hi again." Rachel slowly sat on the bed, shuffled closer to Chloe, and smiled softly. "I'm done!"

Chloe looked her up, and down in curiosity before moving her eyes up to meet hers again. "This is "done"? Don't you normally like gowns, and fancy lingerie? What's with the casual theme all of a sudden?"

"Even I get bored of that from time to time." Rachel combed her hair to the side before opening her arms in expectancy. "Kiss?"

Chloe tensed up, and shuffled away a bit. "W-Wait. What about work? Is this is trap? Because I don't want to fall in it if it is."

"We  _will_ study." Rachel cooed sweetly, then grinned. "But for now I want a kiss."

Chloe stared at her for a short moment, wondering if this was a test of some sort or not. Taking a subtle breath, Chloe slowly crawled over, and gave Rachel a soft kiss on the cheek. When Chloe started to pull away, Rachel hugged her suddenly, and that made Chloe want to hug her too. They embraced each other as Chloe fell on top of Rachel, and continued to nuzzle her. With Chloe distracted, Rachel began to stroke through her hair, and waited for the right moment to whisper into Chloe's ear,

"What is the formula for the area of a triangle?"

Chloe halted, eyes darting around the room in hopes that she'd remember if she looked at something. "Uh..."

"You have five seconds. Maybe you should inspect my shoulders closer for a hint?"

"What?!" Chloe panicked, not understanding what Rachel was getting at. She did as Rachel asked, and frantically pushed Rachel's hair around her shoulders back, and to her shock, her eyes discovered something interesting. There was a label sticker on Rachel's left shoulder. She curiously peeled the label, flipped it over, and found a formula. "Is it T= 1/2ab?"

"Correct." Rachel smiled. "Very good. You may cherish me as a reward."

Chloe beamed, and leaned in to peck Rachel on the head. Rachel sighed, content with herself, and Chloe's gaze softened seeing Rachel snuggle onto her shoulder.

"Are you comfy?"

"Yes. You're warm, like a furnace. I like that." Rachel raised a fist, then opened it, exposing another math equation. "Read it out loud to me please. Then solve it."

Chloe tilted her head, squinted, and read the question out loud. "'If Johnny has 19 bottles of dish soap, and he gives Bobby 4, how many does Johnny have left over?' Umm..." Chloe stared at the question with a deadpan expression. It was so simple that she felt a little disrespected. "Fifteen?"

Rachel snickered when she saw the insult on Chloe's face, pressing her finger into Chloe's bottom lip. "Yes."

Chloe frowned. "Reward?"

"Not yet."

Rachel rotated her shoulder cuff, trying to hint that was where Chloe needed to look next.

Chloe nodded, understanding, and smiled fondly at her. "Your method is creative, and it's totally working." Chloe ran her hand lightly down the arm, just happy to do such a simple gesture. While she was doing this, Rachel prompted her with another math question.

"What is the formula to find the circumference of a circle?"

Chloe hurried to search for the answer on Rachel. She saw a cute pudgy arrow head with hearts around it pointing up on the shoulder, followed the trail, and found the answer on the side of her neck. Chloe couldn't help herself. She laughed, and held her forehead in amusement.

"Is this going to be a thing to motivate me to study in the future? Or it it just tonight?"

Rachel laughed with her. "Nah. Just tonight."

Chloe quieted her laughter, read the answer, then sat back so she could look at Rachel properly. "C = πd."

Rachel nodded gently in agreement. "Very good." Rachel held up the back of her hand, similar to that of a royal, and wagged it lazily in front of Chloe's eyes. "You may spoil me with your petty kisses Governor. Though they make me happy, they're hardly worth mentioning."

Chloe crossed her arms, and cocked her head to the side. "Huh. You heifer."

Rachel grabbed her face, and made the perfect, dramatic expression of an offended person. "How  _dare_  you speak such coth words to your beloved! Don't you know who I am!? And to think I wanted to help you."

Chloe's grin returned, and she could actually tell since her rude awakening, and remembering her past with someone she truly preferred to not think about, she was starting to feel better.

"C'mere you." Chloe caved her arms around Rachel, lifted her up, and placed her in her lap with ease. "You are the meanest, sassiest, spoiled vixen I've had the pleasure of befriending." Chloe playfully nipped a lock of Rachel's hair. She tugged on it, and smirked seeing Rachel paw at her face.

"Chloe that's off limits. Nom anywhere but the hair. 'Tis not for eating, but for beauty."

"And that's why I love you."

Chloe spit out Rachel's hair, watched her lean in, and press her forehead against hers. They shut their eyes, and sighed. They held the position for the longest time, but eventually, Rachel's eyes fluttered open, and she raised her hands up to cup Chloe's face.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

Chloe opened her own eyes, and blinked. "What?"

"This entire week you've been kind of distant at school. You didn't even want to go to the junkyard. Chloe you  _love_  the junkyard." Rachel frowned, lowering her hands away from Chloe's face. "I just feel like you're keeping something from me, and I don't know how to feel about it. I wish you'd tell me what's eating you up inside."

"It's stupid really. Nothing I should focus on." Chloe did her best to make her smile genuine, but Rachel saw the way her chin quivered, and the way Chloe's blue eyes coated with moisture. "It's just so stupid. W-What happened between me, and her..."

Rachel took custody of Chloe's face again, and gave her a hard, demanding glare. One that carried authority. "Chloe. Who is "her", and is it who I think it is?"

Chloe bowed her head, unable to tell Rachel who it was. Narrowing her eyes, Rachel gently guided them down to the bed, and cradled Chloe tightly in her arms. She ran one hand up, and down Chloe's back, and the other raked through her hair comfortingly. Eventually, Chloe fell asleep. When Rachel was confident Chloe wasn't going to wake up if she moved, she carefully untangled herself from Chloe's clingy embrace. She tucked the corners of the blankets around Chloe's shoulders with caring hands, then did something reckless, and downright rude. She got up off the bed, and pulled the box of photos Chloe had stashed under the bed out. Rachel also collected all the photo albums from the white bookcase. With both objects in her possession, she went over to sit down at the computer desk.

"Okay. Let's start with you."

Rachel slowly took the lid off the box, and instantly saw the photos with Chloe, and William greeted her. Rachel saddened, depressed for Chloe, and herself. "Oh William. I wish you hadn't left her so soon. She still needs you in her life." Rachel placed all the photos with William under the stack with respect. When she found the actual photos she needed, she took them out of the box, and put them in a pile next to the lamp. Rachel repeated this process with the photo album. Once she had every single photo, out, and collected, she quietly returned the objects back to their places. She gathered up all the photos into her hands, and slipped on a pair of slippers of Chloe's. Before heading out, she went over to the bed, and kissed Chloe goodbye on the cheek.

"Be back soon."

Chloe muttered in her sleep, and Rachel couldn't help but grin down at her. "Rest up Rockstar. You deserve it after all the stress she's put you through."

Rachel stepped away from the bed, exited the bedroom, the house, and quietly got into her mother's car. She put the photos in her lap temporarily as she started the car, but once she was on the main road, Rachel lowered one hand down to cover the photos to make sure they wouldn't fall off. Driving to the park in silence was fine, and all. But the silence, combined with the images she scanned over in Chloe's room did something to Rachel. It made her aggressive with the girl who had damaged Chloe, and from what Rachel understood, still was, despite being at such a long distance. Rachel pulled into the parking lot at the community park, turned the car off, and sat still for a long moment. Her expression hadn't softened the whole ride over. It hardened, and her mood darkened.   
"This will end tonight. I refuse to let this go on."   
Her mind made up, Rachel unbuckled herself, and got out of the car with the photos in her custody. She found a metal tin trash can by a tree, and went over to it, eager to make use of it.

"This is for Chloe... I know she might get mad at me for this... but it's for her own good, and I really don't care what it could do to their broken relationship. She has me now, and that's all that matters."

One by one, Rachel ripped the photos in half, and discarded them into the metal tin trash can. When she came to the last photo of Chloe sitting beside her friend on a bed in Chloe's room, looking right at the camera, Rachel held onto to that photo the longest. She clutched the bottom of the picture, and that same hand started to tremble. She breathed calmly at first, and appeared to be fine. The longer she stared at them... at their innocence.... Rachel's eyes narrowed in anger, and one eyebrow raised in offense.

"You can just stay away, and leave her alone." Rachel clutched the photo angrily, and reached into her pocket to take out the lighter she snagged from Chloe's room from her pocket. Without hesitation, she lit the bottom the photo. "I've never met you. And you know what? I don't want to."

Rachel dropped the photo before the flames spread down to her fingers. She stood in front of the metal tin trashcan, and watched as the flames rose higher, and higher. Tears of anger fogged her vision, and in desperation to release her inner rising frustration at this person who had messed Chloe over, Rachel thrust kicked the metal tin trashcan. The moment she did this, a powerful, ear piercing screech exploded from Rachel's mouth, fill the atmosphere. She grieved for Chloe for so many different reasons. She grieved for herself, wandering if she'd ever escape the pressures of living under her father. She also grieved for their friendship, because at this point, it was obvious that Chloe's inability to let this person go, was causing them some issues.

"I hate you Max Caulfield! You horrible, filthy, wretched girl!"

Rachel screamed this statement into the night, not caring if anyone was around to hear it. So distracted was Rachel by her own outburst, she didn't realize how her scream was intensified by the wind. Wind that she created. She also failed to notice the flames in the metal tin trashcan rose up, and the made a trail across the grass, and up the thick base of the tree.

"Just die! I wish you had never even known her!"

Rachel doubled over, hit her knees, and began to sob uncontrollably. The fire gradually increased, and kept moving south, further towards the woodland area. The fire that broke out didn't catch anyone's attention, as many residents were sleeping. However, there was one woman, on top of a hill that witnessed the entire scene. She tipped her head back, and took a small puff of her cigarette, then exhaled through her nostrils. She smirked, knowing her meeting with Rachel was soon to unfold. For now, calling the fire department would be ideal, and that is exactly what the woman did while Rachel continued to cry on the ground in front of a blazing fire that was far from over.


End file.
